Secrets Hidden Within
by SpikesLilWitch
Summary: There's secrets within each of us, that run deeply between families, but the Mikaelsons have one very big secret lying dormant within a crypt deep in New Orleans. Until this day, the Mikaelson children all thought the person lying in that crypt was dead. They were wrong, she's back, and Esther has plans for her.
1. Intro

-~introduction~-

"My sweet daughter, how I've kept you hidden."Esther whispers in the doorway of a stone coffin in a decrepit cemetery in New Orleans. A faint golden light from the harvest moon above flooded in through a crack in the wall over the beautiful angel statue's face that laid over the lid. Esther steps up toward the cement cage with her hands folded over each other in her lap, her long blonde waves darkening in the shadows as a single tear runs down her cheek.

"Don't cry, mother. We've found her."Her oldest son Finn says softly from the doorway, his dark eyes sunken in with years of misery and self-hatred. Esther nods slightly, shifting slightly to allow her son room to enter the cramped space. She takes his hand for strength, though he offered little he gave her it all. She flicks her wrist outward and smiles faintly with triumph and approval as each candle around the crypt blaze to life. Golden light floods the area quickly, broadcasting evidence of visitors on the floor around the coffin through dead or dying roses.

"Open the casket, Finn."She says softly, though her voice held authority. Obediently, he shifts around to the opposite side of the coffin and removes the lid with a faint groan. She watches him lie it up against the wall behind him and nods in approval.

"Bring the human in. She'll be hungry."She says softly, motioning faintly toward the doors as she steps even closer to the coffin. Inside laid the limp, nearly lifeless body of her beautiful daughter Anika. Esther leans into the coffin, stroking her abnormally pale skin and long wavy dark hair that laid beautifully over her fair green and crimson dress with a heavy sigh. She straightens, smirking faintly to herself as the panicked heartbeat of a human reverberates through the room, and silently chants her awakening spell. Finn shudders faintly as the cool Fall winds start to pick up aggressively, whipping the candle flames and dead leaves around their feet.

"It's time for you to wake up, my dearest Anika. Awaken and take your place beside your brother and I."She whispers, taking a step back as her daughter's pale hands slowly pull her up out of the casket. Finn steps closer, shoving the fearful man toward his sister. In the golden light, her pale skin seemed like thin wrinkled paper tainted by the hungry black veins under her eyes. She laches onto the man's neck without remorse, draining him completely to the gurgling sounds of his painful struggle. With blood dripping from her teeth, Anika steps out of the casket in a gorgeous ball gown that only further broke her mother's heart with the reminder of her 'death' shortly after fleeing to New Orleans from the Salem Witch trials in Massachusetts. Esther smiles as she watches her daughter's natural tan flood her as the blood rejuvenates her body and long dark hair. She lifts her chin, wiping the blood from her lips, and smiles.

"Welcome home, my dear."She says happily, stroking the thin green fabric that covered her arms. She holds her hands for a moment before leading her out of the crypt.

"I have big plans for you, my dearest Anika."She smiles. Anika looks at her with skeptical golden hazel eyes.

"What year is it, mother?"She asks faintly, her voice cracking slightly as it adjusts. Esther stops under the light of the moon and smiles with wander and joy in her eyes.

"2013, darling. You've been asleep for 310 years, sweetheart, but now is the time. Your father and I need you."She say softly, smoothing her hair as if she were a young child. Finn steps up behind her proudly, a thankful smirk on his lips.

"It's time we rest, sister."He says softly. Anika looks at her mother with pain in her eyes, her blood running cold in her veins as her heart pounds in her ears. Was her mother really asking her to kill her family?


	2. One

-~One~-

Quickly adjusting, Anika only had to spend a few weeks with her mother and estranged brother while they slowly work their way up to their home in Mystic Falls. With a deep sigh, she walks through the town, her eyes flickering over every fallen leaf dancing around the streets in the cool October breeze. She pulls her crimson sweater jacket closer around her waist with her black painted nails, her white v-neck showing through the small knitted holes. Her long dark hair dances whimsically under her knitted crimson beanie, tangling it's self gently around her soft brown scarf and light brown bangle necklace that shined in the afternoon sun. Her dull brown purse hung from her arm respectfully, as if demanding respect along side her tight skinny jeans and knee high dull brown high heel boots. She watches as high school students flood into the local bar, forcing her to roll her golden eyes. She sighs, sitting on a near by bench. She leans her elbows into her knees and covers her face with her hands.

"I hoc facere non possunt. Hoc enim iustum est nimis."She mumbles into her hands. In Latin, this meant 'I can not do this. This is just too much.', but she found that annoying little voice in her head screaming for her to run. Being so close to family, she couldn't bring herself to do it, but she could kill them either. She wasn't a killer. Her eyes blur with tears as she runs her fingers over the black Norse runic lettering over her left wrist as if she'd be able to feel the letters themselves with each passing pulse of her veins. The name meant everything to her, Mikaelson, and it broke her heart to be awakened with such sinister intent. While her mother and suicidal brother planned their burials, she had to find a way out. She wipes away her tears and goes to move when a woman sits beside her and grips her right wrist.

"Us girls should really stick together. You're new here and I'm, well I'm not. Perfect."The woman says with a knowing smirk as she releases Anika's wrist to shine her nails against her navy blouse. Her long brown hair sat half up in curls down her shoulders and back. She sat properly with her long legs crossed though she dressed as if she were ready for some sort of gathering. Anika looks at her with confusion deep in her eyes. The woman laughs impatiently and turns toward her again.

"Dear girl, you're a little slow aren't you?"She sighs. "I'm Katherine and I'm telling you to stick by my side and I'll show you the town."She says simply as if it were that easy. With Katherine it never was. Anika looks at her, taking in her appearance and name and smirks faintly.

"And what would I have to give you in return, Katerina Petrova?"She hisses smoothly, watching the blood rush from the woman's face. She stands and chuckles wickedly, standing over the woman. She stares into her eyes, throwing her power out into her mind just like she'd seen other more careless vampires do with their compulsion, and slowly increases the pressure until Katherine cries in pain with blood dripping from her nose.

"Next time, I suggest you take your time to research the new girl in town. She just may have you killed."Anika smirks, releasing her from her power before walking away. She walks directly into the Mystic Grill. Yes the children would get annoying, but she had to venture out into the world, this new world, by herself in order to free herself properly. She orders herself a beer and takes it to an empty booth, propping her heels up on the chair across from her as she reads over a few spells in her grimoire. After a few fruitless minutes, Anika puts the book away and tries to relax. She lounges back into her seat, humming against the rim of her beer to the song that played from the speakers as she taps her foot against the air. She looks around the room, a laugh on the tip of her tongue, when she notices a group of boys staring at her. She rolls her eyes again, suddenly her good mood drastically plummeting, as they slowly approach her.

"Hello beautiful. You have to be new here."One of the obvious jocks says, putting emphasis on how she just has to be new to Mystic Falls. She looks at them with boredom radiating immensely from her, tapping her nails against the table.

"And why is it that I just 'have' to be new here? Maybe you're just not all that observant."She says sharply with a forced smile. The jocks laugh softly and pull up chairs near her. She sighs in aggravation and straightens in her own seat.

"I would've remembered you, beautiful."He says, nodding to his group of friends so they'd agree with him. She groans and looks at him.

"I'm not new here, love, I'm returning from a prolonged vacation to see family."She explains, taking a drink of her beer. They laugh and inch closer. She rolls her eyes and shrink away from them. She had originally planned on keeping a low profile but after meeting Katerina for the first time and then these obnoxious boys, all she wanted to do was throw them across the room in their drunken mix up of 'no means yes'. That is, until a powerful gust of wind blows through the doorway. She turns and see a boy with a beer in his left hand while his right hand was held down at his side in an almost bowl shape. A witch's formation of curving their power in certain directions. The cold air barrels between her and the group of boys, shoving all of them back and out of their chairs.

"Unless I'm mistaken, which i rarely ever am,"He starts, adding his own inner comments more so to himself though his cocky nature made Anika smirk. "this beautiful young woman doesn't want you company. Leave."He finishes, flicking his wrist outward and watching with a satisfied grin as the boys tumble and scatter with the force of his power. She watches as the boy saunters over toward her and sits down across from her. His dark eyes held mischief and a passion for chaos she had only ever seen in her brother Kol. His shortly cut brown hair was obviously grown out from its original cut, but along side the slight appearance of his facial hair, it looked quite handsome on his tight, perfect jaw line.

"You have a very feminine Draculaura feel to you. I'm assuming your a vampire so why not just kill them all?"He says softly before taking another drink of his beer. Anika smiles and shrugs faintly.

"I am a vampire, yes, but I'd prefer to stay hidden. The family I'm here to see doesn't know I'm here yet and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible."She explains, drawing across the table using her nails and the cool sweat from her beer.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Malichai Parker, but everyone calls me Kai."The boys says softly, offering her a soft yet slightly psychotic smile. She smiles and shakes his hand.

"Well, thank you for your help, Kai. I'm Anika Mikaelson."She says softly. Within mid drink of his beer, Kai chokes and looks at her.

"Damn, how many children does your parents have?"He laughs. "I mean, really, what did you mom do just manufacture you guys?"He teases, though his eyes held a sense of seriousness and wonder to them. She laughs and nods.

"Yes, she had six or seven of us."She smiles. He tilts his head slightly.

"Or? You don't know?"He teases. She shakes her head and laughs.

"No no, I know. Our youngest brother Henrik died before we were ever even turned so at one time she did have seven of us, but now she has six."She explains, watching him. He smirks and nods, leaning into the table.

"I had something like seven siblings once."He says softly, taking a drink of his beer. "Before I killed four of them and seriously maimed the others and was sent off to a prison world by my remaining coven members."He says nonchalantly, looking at her,smear hung her face for any sign of shock. She kept her wonderment internal, gazing back at him with cold eyes.

"You're the Gemini murderer."She says softly, remembering how coldly her mother had talked about the massacre. The boy was thrown into a prison world to save the rest from his clutches. He sighs and folds his hands in front of him, looking up at her with a false sense of pity.

"So you've heard of me? Fantastic."He says, watching her urge to growl cross her face. That saying, the words that spilled from her brother's mouth nearly every time he came up against an opponent who ignorantly thought he had a chance against him. He notices the urge and smirks.

"Did I strike a nerve, Princess?"He chuckles. She breathes through her nose and rolls her eyes, finishing her beer.

"Not at all. You just sound like my brother. He's a better killer than you."She states simply, nodding thankfully as the bartender brings her another beer. His smirk slips as he leans forward, searching her again for answers.

"You hybrid? Yea if I was a freak, I'd know how to kill too."He starts, watching her anger rise slowly. "But I am, aren't i? My parents thought I was an abomination from the moment I was born. So I can absorb power, who cares? Right?"He says, hissing the last short question before gripping her hand. She looks at him with a mock sense of questioning. He was trying to take her power. She laughs and leans forward.

"If you want to hold hands, love, all you have to do is ask."She smirks, the veins under her eyes darkening as another man passing by her. She grabs his hand and stands, biting into his neck. Her eyes stayed on Kai, watching as he fought to hide the mix of emotions in his eyes. Lust. Wonder. Power. Joy. She licks the blood away from his neck and compels him to forget her as he walks back to his table, taking her seat herself.

"Was that supposed to scare me?"He says softly, mockingly with a tilt to his head. She laughs, licking her lips.

"Kai, you may be a sociopath, but i can feel the aura of your brother. Let me guess, you absorbed your brother from another set of twins and now you have emotions that you're trying to cover with aggression? Is it working?"She says, tilting her head against her palm. His eyes widen slightly, staring into her as if all her secrets were open to him.

"H-how'd you know that?"He asks, his voice just barely above a whisper. She laughs and smiles triumphantly.

"Dear, I'm a thousand years old and raised by a witch. There's nothing I can't do."She says simply. She leans into the table this time and smirks.

"Just an FYI, you would've had these conflicting emotions no matter what."She says, wiggling her fingers dismissively toward his chest. "I'm guess your siblings aren't sociopaths like you so whether you absorbed your twin or one half of another set of twins you would've been changed. That's the point of the merge. You become the best of both people."She explains, trailing her fingers along his jawline gently, poking the space where a soul patch would've sat if his facial hair was fully grown. She takes a drink of her beer and looks at him, obviously bewildered by her vast knowledge. He looks at her and nods with a slight grin.

"At least we know now that you're not just another pretty face like your sister."He smirks. She grins and shrugs.

"I know how to read people and pay attention in history class, even if all I want to do is correct that snobby teacher's quote on quote history lesson."She says dismissively. He chuckles and nods, watching her as she finishes her beer and stands.

"Anika, wait. Are-are you going to the Mikaelson ball?"He asks, panic in his eyes faintly. She smiles and leans against the booth.

"I've been home a few days and my mother's already throwing a party?"She groans and sighs, looking at him.

"I am a Mikaelson, so I guess I have to."She says with a faintly smile. He chuckles and stands, suddenly nervous. She tilts her head and watches him, tilting his head up slightly.

"Your brother's really got his hold on you huh, Mr. Big Shot?"She teases, knowing anger would shut his nervousness down. He grits his teeth and grips her throat, pinning her to the table near theirs, bending her over it.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to go with me, but I can see why your family never mentioned you. You're..."He says before she cuts him off, flicking her wrist toward the door. He vanishes with a gust of wind out the doors. She walks out and stands over him.

"I'm dead? Crazy pants? Honey, I've heard them all before, but no I won't go with you. The Mikaelson ball is my chance to make my entrance. I don't need to worry about a child."She says, stepping over him on her way home. Kai breathes, though he wasn't angry. He quite enjoyed the refreshing fight and spunk in a woman, but how did he get out here so quickly? Did she throw him?


	3. Two

-~Two~-

"Come, dear. We have planning to get to."Esther calls softly into Anika's room the next morning. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair, staring up at the bunched center of cloth over her bed where her cream curtains met in between the four dark wood corner beams, listening to the door click following her mother's exit. Finn had smugly informed her upon her arrival home of the ball along with the secret that that would be the night of their mother's introduction to the town council. Anika's mind races with horrible possibilities and outcomes to this 'gathering'.

After a few more minutes of staring into space, Anika forces herself up. She throws back the silk cream sheets, walking toward and opening her French balcony doors, and steps out onto her balcony. She leans into the vine wrapped black painted metal railing, her short black satin negligee with white lace trim dancing faintly in the breeze as she slowly loses herself in the beauty of the woods surrounding the house. She didn't want to help plan this. She didn't want to kill her family. She only wanted what her mother took from her with that idiotic spell. Her chance at safety along side her family.

"Anika, dear, mother is getting impatient."Finn calls, walking up to her balcony doors. She pulls herself from her thoughts with a heavy sigh, bowing her head between her shoulders, and nods. She turns, eyeing his properly dressed, arrogant self standing with her clothes in his hand. She rolls her eyes and takes them, closing the French doors in his face when he made no intention to leave her room. He was sent to make sure she went as instructed. With an annoyed growl, she strips off her negligee and pulls on the navy blue skinny jeans and a light brown sweater. The sweater's collar hung lower than the rest in an almost entirely separate piece of cloth. She pushes the doors open again, smirking with laughter at the sound of a disgruntled and battered Finn by the door, and walks over toward her dresser where her brown snake skin purse sat next to her gold bangle bracelets and dangling gold earrings. She slips them on before shifting to slip her feet into her brown heeled boots and makes her final adjustments to her hair and makeup before snapping beckoningly toward her brother. Finn himself groans under his breath in irritation for his older sister, walking past her quickly to meet their mother at the foot of the grand staircase.

"Darling, you should be excited for this ball. It's designed in your honor and we mustn't be late."She says softly, ushering her out the doors quickly.

Anika lazily went through the motions along side her giddy mother and sickeningly annoying brother. After nearly everything was chosen, and Esther was occupied with Finn choosing the champaign choices, Anika ran off to the nearest dress shop.

"If I'm forced to go to this oddity of a family gathering, I might as well make a fabulous entrance."She whispers to herself, running her fingers over the different fabrics with a wide smile. She hadn't seen so many beautiful gowns since she left Spain in 1478. She bites her lip, her eyes settling over a beautiful black gown with flowing sheer layers and diamond crystals in swirled designs over the midsection, bust and straps. She tries it on and smiles, her eyes seemingly pleading for it in the mirror. This was the dress she'd certainly make an entrance in. She hurriedly tries on a pair of silver sparking heels she had her eyes on. She laughs softly to herself, noticing the silver stud spikes on the back of them. She adored them both with such a passion, in her mind, she made no effort to even try to talk her mother into accepting it.

"There you are, dear. Finn and I would've loved to have had your opinion on the champaign."Esther calls, stepping into the shop followed by her lost puppy of a son. The thought made Anika smile even wider with a faint laugh on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm sure you did just fine with Finn by your side, mother."She says as she pays for the dress and heels, holding the dress on its hanger over her shoulder with the box that held her heels under her free arm. She walks by them and to the car, packing her dress in it protectively.

"My I see what you plan on wearing?"Esther asks, her eyes filled with worry and suspicion. Anika shakes her head proudly.

"Mother, this is a surprise. If I'm forced to go to this reunion, I'd prefer to dress myself."She says with a greedy, triumphant smirk. Esther didn't made it obvious she didn't like the display of emotion, but made no effort to wipe it from her daughter's face. Instead, she nods calmly and waves Finn into the car.

After a few minutes, Anika puts her dress and shoes away in her wardrobe and walks out to her balcony again. Opening the doors, she tilts her head slightly at the familiar figure. Kai.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be trespassing on Original territory?"She asks playfully, stepping up next to him. He stood leaning against the railing much like she had though the black shirt he wore under his leather jacket seemed to tighten around his muscles. It was what his eyes were studying so intently that made her heart skip. In his hands, he held her negligee and fingered the soft fabric as if it would speak to him. He looks at her with a sly smirk, his eyes bright with indescribable thoughts.

"I found this out here. Everything okay, Princess? Did mommy make you change out here?"He teases her, straightening. She laughs softly and takes it back.

"I changed out here because my brother refused to leave. Don't be jealous you weren't here for it."She retorts, putting it back into her dresser drawer. He steps into her room, stretching over her bed with a satisfied sigh. She crosses her arms over her chest, standing next to him.

"Comfortable?"She asks, her slight irritation with the unwelcome intrusion dripping from her tone. He smiles up at her, taking her hand.

"Why yes, thank you."He smirks. She rolls her eyes and walks back out onto the balcony. Before she can turn to face him again, she's trapped between the railing and his build chest. His hands rested on either side of her over the railing, his head tilted inches from her face.

"I can tell you're annoyed, and believe it or not, I get that a lot, but will you go to the ball with me?"He asks, his eyes watching her every move. She smiles and sighs, bowing her head slightly.

"I'll dance with you, but like I said, my mother needs me to be with my brother."She explains. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her, tangling his fingers in with hers.

"Your date is your brother? I didn't know you were like that."He chuckles, looking at her questioningly. She laughs and sighs.

"I'm not, dear god. Fine, I'll go with you if you stop pestering me."She laughs, looking up at him. He smirks, finally getting what he wanted.

"What do you say to a date?"He asks, pulling away and backing into her room with a show offy stance. She tilts her head and shakes her head.

"No."She says simply, waving him out. He puts his hand up to stop her, resting against the French doors.

"Come on. What do you have going on? Getting out of this place isn't going to kill you. I don't bite."He chuckles. She sighs, stepping closer.

"Fine. Pick me up tomorrow night at eight."She answers, giving in to his persistence. She moves to step into her room when he smiles and closes the doors in front of her. She opens them quickly, looking around questioningly, but he was gone. Where did he go so quickly? She runs a hand through her hair and shrugs it off, getting changed back into her negligee before crawling into her bed. His scent remarkably remained on her pillow and sheets, cocooning her in a cloud of delicious aromas. As she slowly drifts off into a deep sleep, she remains oblivious to the man standing at the foot of her bed. Through the soft curtains, Kai watches her sleep. With a gentle wave of his hand, he brushes hair out of her face and lulls her deeper into her slumber.


	4. Three

-~Three~-

The next day seemed to go by quickly. Anika wouldn't admit it but she was actually excited for this date. She stood on the balcony again, as she frequently did out of habit nowadays, in her negligee with a faint smirk on her face. Her eyes studied the subtle details of the decaying woods from the fall season when a voice breaks through her concentration.

"If I had known you'd look this good in your little nightgown, I would've stayed later."Kai smirks, watching her from the French doorway behind her, struggling to keep the knowing gleam out of his wandering eyes. She smiles and turns to face him, biting the inside of her cheek at how his shirt seemed to cling to his every muscle and the sexy curvatures they offered to the eye. Why was she suddenly so drawn to him? Suddenly? How about 'not-so-well-hidden-anymore'? She steps toward him and smirks wider at the sudden rapid thudding of a terrified human heart beat, part of her hoping it was irrupting from his chest but she would've noticed it.

"I brought you a little something to eat. The least I could do after causing that adorable little vein in your neck to bulge yesterday."He smiles, offering her his hand as if she needed an escort to the human hidden within her room. She moves slowly, letting him watch her shift around him, and presses her fingers under his chin gently with a masterful stance as if commanding his attention merely with the tips of her fingers. Kai willingly gave it to her with a faltering smirk, wavering between the sociopath he himself was and the annoyingly shy and slightly childish way his absorbed brother found himself to be.

"You're quite appealing this way, my dear sociopath."She sings softly, kissing his cheek gently as she steps around him. Again, within he struggles against the urge Luke's essence gave him to pull her closer and stumble over the suave words he would form strategically in his mind, and simply looks her in the eyes with a deep pending lust. She runs her teeth over her bottom lip, pushing away the urge his eyes gave her to bite it, and stalks her way toward the tied up woman quivering in the corner beside her off white dresser. Kai turns and watches her, taking in the seductive sway of her hips as she walks like a graceful tiger hunting a distracted gazelle. He bites his lip slightly when something in the dresser mirror catches his eye.

He looks up slightly, his eyes first meeting his own in the reflection, and tilts his head slightly as if within that mirror he could see Luke inside his eyes. Anika stood still a few feet from him, her long tan legs crossed slightly one over the other as her nimble fingers play with the white lace trim that danced in the cool breeze over her hips and the tops of her thighs. He swallows, forcing Luke's weaknesses down as deeply as he could manage, watching her eyes meet his in the reflection. Her fangs elongate sinisterly with an air of dignity and yet sex, almost screaming for his touch, as the veins under her eyes flood with the darkness of un-oxygenated blood. He smirks wider, his teeth mimicking her own cocky smile, watching her slowly stand the woman up with the same touch under his chin he felt at the door before ripping the restrains off of her with what should've been terrifying ease. Kai chuckles faintly to himself, the woman he kidnapped's eyes widening at her animalistic features as she whispers for her to stay silent, listening to his own laughter echo within the depths of his own mind as if the chilling sound would push Luke's hold over his emotions further away from the surface.

Instead, it seemed to bring him closer. As the sickeningly animalistic slice of her fangs entering the woman's throat cuts through his senses and throws him back into the real world where he stood with this ancient creature, Luke's humanity shoves a lightning bolt straight to his heart. Kai's smirk fades completely, his eyes shifting back to Anika's in the mirror as she slowly drains the woman in her arms, taking in each and every detail about how her body handles the hunt. How her long legs seem to stretch onto her toes, bending slightly at the hips where she stands over the woman's throat. How her black painted nails are dug deep into the woman's blouse covered shoulder blades as if it'd bring her closer into her chest and offer her more blood. How her long dark hair falls in beautiful waves, a single wave slipping from its place behind her shoulders and into her face where it hid a portion of her right eye though they remained locked with his in the mirror. He rolls his fists, fighting the urge to rip her away from the dying body she held and tasting the blood on her lips. Before he knows it, he watches as if slow motion has set into his senses as the woman's body falls with a thud to the floor. Anika growls lowly, her claw like nails slowly falling from their place in the air to her sides, as her chest heaves and her horrifyingly beautiful bloody eyes close in utter bliss and satisfaction before reopening to reveal her real eyes.

"Thank you, my dear sociopath."She murmurs, enticing him as her tongue travels over her bloodied lips, and turns to face him for real. She could hear his heart fluttering as if fighting not to pound, bringing a sadistic curl to her lips. Kai steps closer to her, her monstrous air enticing him and calling him to her like a moth to a light. He reaches up and tucks the fallen wave out of her face, tracing her cheek bone gently.

"You're welcome, Ms. Mikaelson. It's the least I could do to make up for your lack of a meal the other night."He chuckles faintly, cutting it short as if the sound would ruin the moment. Anika lowers her eyes followed by her head slowly, unintentionally forming to his palm as her fingers lace together in her lap. She herself struggled with the thought of gripping that tight shirt and pulling him closer. What he did to her and her mind she did not understand, but was both scared and enjoying the feeling too much to stop it. Finally after a few long moments of silence, she looks up at him from under her bangs and smiles.

"I need to get ready."She says simply, the volume in her voice betraying her and softening into a subtle I-don't-want-to-pull-away-and-ruin-the-moment kind of whisper. Kai smirks, running his thumb over her cheek before pulling away. He bows with minimal mockery in his movements, which was purely Luke's doing, and straightens.

"I'll be waiting outside, Ms. Mikaelson."He says, walking toward the door. He stops in her door way, his hand on the golden nob with his head turned slightly so he could speak over his shoulder. "But please, do us all a favor and hurry it up, vampire."He says with a faint smirk before shutting the door. She laughs softly, rolling her eyes as she shifts to get dressed. She would've been more surprised if he hadn't added the comment, which the longer she thought about it the more she realized he must've added it to over compensate for the emotions his brother was forcing him to display. This only made her smile even more.

She quickly got ready, pulling on her mid waisted black denim shorts, a grey top with a grey and white cross braid design the right shoulder and black strapped heels. She let her hair fall naturally and grabs her black purse before walking out the door.

"Anika, darling, where are you going?"She freezes for a moment, rolling her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice.

"No where mother."She calls as she opens the door, biting her lip at the adorably psychotic smirk that rested over Kai's lips. He sat leaning against the side of his car with his hand shoved deep into his pockets.

"Anika Renee!"Esther calls behind her as she walks down toward him, watching the way he fought the urge to bite his lip with each sway of her hips and settled on flexing his jaw. He watched her hungrily, his entire body screaming to reach out and trail his fingers down her perfectly tan legs.

"Not gonna introduce me to mommy dearest?"He smirks, shifting his shining aviator glasses down on his nose to look at her with that -I'm-your-superior-do-as-I-say flair. She smiles, flinching at the anger that pierced her mind as her mother throws open the door and shouts her name again.

"Esther Mikaelson, Malachai Parker. Mother, meet the Gemini boy you detest so much."She smirks, her words low as she holds his gaze until she turns and kisses his jaw with a point to be made. He chuckles and bows mockingly, waving her toward the passenger side of his car.

"Anika! Don't you get in the car with that monster!"Esther calls, throwing all of her anger into her mind with a piercing pain. She flinches and groans, gripping the door for support. Kai grits his teeth and throws his hand out toward Esther. The pain quickly fades, leaving a sick smirk on Anika's lips.

"Mother, we're all monsters in your eyes. Add him to the list of people I need to kill. I'm sure you'd add him sometime or another, but right now, I'm going to have fun."She hisses. "Goodnight, mother."She adds, looking at Kai. He chuckles and pulls away from the curb with a high pitched wail from the wheels.

Anika watched as Kai flexes his power over the vast open space that was the park of a near by town. She smiles in awe as white lights blaze to life with a golden glow from the branches above them, a table sitting lonely with two chairs and a decorated surface. The closer she got to the table the more detail she noticed. The lake near it shined under the setting sunlight and golden lights while tall vanilla scented candle sticks sat lit over a white table cloth covered in red rose pedals. The white and silver plates sat like frail porcelain next to the deep red wine. Her heels click against the perfectly paves stone pathway toward it, takin his hand for added help as he leads her toward the table.

"My. Luke must really have his talons in deep."She says with a soft smirk, looking up at him. He growls lowly, a warning deep within his dark eyes. She giggles as a familiar iron scent catches her nose, forcing her subtle smirk to worsen. As his face darkens with an obvious need to snap her neck and prove his dominance over his brother, she leans into him and kisses his cheek. Her hand lies over his bicep, resisting the urge she felt to squeeze the muscle under her fingers, and tenses with her touch.

Kai watches her, his heart skipping at the slight shock he received from her lips, as she takes her seat across the table from him. The way the setting sun, rising moon and soft golden lights from the lights above them danced over her features made him nervous. He hated the unfamiliar feeling, his throat tightening as Luke seemed to kick in even more inside him. As if she noticed him in his eyes, she covers his hand with hers.

"You seem detached from your humanity."He blurts, his eyes seemingly glued to her full lips over the rim of her cup as she drink the blood that rested inside. She breathes and pulls it away, licking her lips slightly.

"And you seem to have found where I've lost it."She retorts, smiling widely at the groan he voiced.

"I used to be very kind, believe it or not."She starts, smiling at the memories that flashed before her eyes. Kai smiles, his fingers itching under hers to the urge to hold her hand, watching the memories dance over her features in loving steps and beats. He didn't want to ruin the moment and merely basked in her glowing nature.

"In the village I was born in, I was a healer with a local medicine woman from another tribe. I trained with my father and brothers, fighting my father when he'd go too far with Niklaus or even Elijah."She explains, pain dulling her smile at the thought of their resentment toward her absence. Kai furrows his brows and takes her hand without hesitation. With or without Luke's presence, he felt his place was with this estranged girl. A girl who's kindness was pushed so far down that the malice she felt pulse through her veins veiled her beautiful features with sinister desires and ultimately made him feel at home.

"Did he hurt you?"He asks softly, his voice betraying him. She looks up at him, studying him, and looks down sadly.

"My father didn't mean to but he was never one to be patient. If he wanted his boys to be warriors, he'd get it one way or another. I was never really hurt until we lost our youngest brother Henrik. I tried to save him from his werewolf attack, which Niklaus blamed himself for before we were all turned, and took some of the venom into myself. I nearly died, but he took me away from Henrik before I could finish."She explains, her own voice cracking in betrayal. Kai watched as the pain danced with self hatred and fury over her delicate face, running his thumb over her knuckles as he once had with his own sister. He stands and offers her his free hand, redundantly hold the other as his side. She looks up at him with little confusion before taking his hand. He steps away from the table and into the tree line slightly, pulling her up out of her seat and along side him. With a gentle wave of his hand, the midnight air filled with heavenly sounds that Anika doubted she had ever heard before. A part, they were merely common sounds found in the darkness of the fallen sun, but together they brought such a beautiful melody to her ears that she couldn't help but smile.

"Dance with me."Kai says softly, his eyes following hers up to the lights above them where tiny fireflies flash along with the beat of the 'home-made music'. She looks at him with wonder and gratitude in her golden eyes, nodding slightly. Kai tightens his grip on her hand, sliding his fingers deep into hers as his arm wraps around her waist. She giggles softly, a child replacing the woman she was with ease, and steps closer as her arm wraps around his neck. Kai smiles, tilting his head slightly to study her childlike features. The woman he lured in was nothing more than a child awaiting release. Had he gotten to her more than even he expected? His eyes narrow slightly, sinister means of torture flashing before his eyes to ruin the moment though something struck him with grave importance. One measly movement he had once seen in a movie.

As they move within the tree line, Kai's sick need to ruin the moment and imprison the childlike girl he held with fear beyond anything he's ever seen before melted away with a warmth generating from his heart. He didn't understand, but something within the way she moved and looks at him made his curiosity dwindle. Turning under the lights, Kai's hand slowly slides her back. Anika smiles and bows her head slightly, blushing as his fingers brush her skin. She involuntarily steps closer to him, pressing herself against him. She tangles her fingers in the tiny hair over the back of his neck, giggling as he shivers faintly under her embrace. He growls lowly, forcing himself to prove he wasn't weak in this moment as he tightens his arm around her waist. He slips his fingers from her hand and tangles them into her long dark hair. He shifts quickly, dipping her under the mix of golden waves and blue tinted moonlight. He holds her waist and smiles over her, her own happiness showing through her smile as her fingers travel up his jaw. He leans down and presses his lips to hers, his heart pounding in his ears with such panic and arousal that it nearly alarmed him. It was a new emotion for him, and yet the tiny whimper that escaped her perfect lips made it worth it.

Her fingers tighten in his hair as he slowly stands her up right again, the hand that rested on her waist roaming her skin ever so gently. Their lips never parting, Anika whimpers faintly at the strength he held in the hand in her hair. He tugs her head back as he pulls away and growls into her skin. She breathes shakily, her own heart racing through her veins. Kai was losing himself in her. Her intoxicating breathes, the way she sounded when he touched her just right, the way she seemed to beg for him as her body remains against him. He smirks to himself and grazes his teeth over her neck, the sensitive spot he knew she'd enjoy most. Before he was about to bite down, Anika hears a noise in the tree line opposite them. She grips his shirt, ignoring the impulse to rip it off of him, and backs him into the trees.

"Honey, if you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask."Kai chuckles softly, shifting his hand quickly to turn her into his chest, biting her neck hard. She bites her lip hard and whimpers faintly, a voice in the back of her mind screaming that she had heard that before from someone, but quickly pushed it away. She turns and covers his mouth with hers hard, trying to keep him quiet thought her body only wanted him to herself.

"Anika! I know you're out here!"A familiar voice cuts through the air with anger and deadly determination. Her heart skips, forcing her to stiffen. Kai growls and shifts to get rid of the man when she grabs his arm.

"Please."She says softly, running her fingers gently over the tiny hairs on the side of his head. She pulls away and walks out of the shadows, waving her hand over the boundary where the lights fell. Kai follows her, growling over the wall as he stumbles into it. Her eyes held pain and iced over as she steps through the wall toward her brother.

"Elijah."She says softly, curtsying politely. He flashes toward her and grips her throat, barring his fangs.

"Where have you been?"He growls. She grips his wrist and growls pleadingly. She was obviously stronger than he was, but wouldn't feed into her mother's plans for her. She wouldn't hurt them.

"I was trapped, Elijah. I was only recently set free."She explains, loosening his fingers and stepping out of his grip. Kai tilts his head and strains to hear them, watching her body shift in a way he'd only seen in a witch. The power of a vampire and yet the stance of a witch. Was that because of her mother?

"And this boy? He's dangerous, Anika. Niklaus would have him killed if he found out he was messing around with our sister."He says, flashing toward Kai. His own dark and deadly stare held wonder and hatred. He didn't understand, but looked at Anika with disgust over the witch murderer.

"Then don't tell him. I'll introduce them when I see fit, but not a moment before. Niklaus may know I'm home, but it make the rules here. Nothing happens without my say."She says, her Mikaelson authority booming through her voice. Elijah chuckles and shakes his head.

"Is that so? So you're here on behalf of our beloved mother? Is Finn with you?"He presses, eyeing Kai again. Kai growls and tries to take the magic from the shield, though something was wrong. He couldn't.

"Yes mother thinks I am, but her sense of importance has escaped her. I merely need her to think I am behaving for the time being. Once I've found my own way again, I assure you, so will they."She says, nodding as if it would enforce the statement. He chuckles and hugs her tight.

"We've missed you. Come, let Rebekah and Kol see you."He says happily. She pulls away and steps behind the shield.

"Not yet, brother. My time has not yet come. Soon, I assure you."She says softly before vanishing completely. Kai presses into the shield and watches it give way to his weight.

"If you hurt her, boy, I'll kill you."Elijah threatens before vanishing as well. He didn't like the feeling he gave him, or the deadly intent he saw in Kai's eyes.


End file.
